Tim's Journal
WORK IN PROGRESS. I may add some new journal entrys every now and again. Tim's Journal (Insert epic intro song here...) If found return to Tim Jonathan Glader Introduction This is my new journal. I'm going to record my days from here on out. Day One I just got this journal today. I got it for a measly 5000 coins. My head is hurting now. It must be Zig warping his friends here. Oh, yeah, I should state my friends. My friends are Ashley, Stephen, Clyde, Younge, Zig, and Eo. Well since I told you my friends, book, I'll tell you about myself. I am a star warrior, my name is obviously Tim Jonathan Glader, my pet is a Fuzzie named none other than Fuzzie, I am the local hero who saves my world (no big deal. ^w^), I love the internet, I love memes, and I make video games as a hobby. Day Two As it seems, Zig wasn't warping his friends here. It seems like someone or something has been bending space. I don't know who's doing that, but maybe tomorrow I'll investigate. *BAD JOKE ALERT* Dawn of the Third Day Well I found a portal. I don't know if I should go in, or play Yume Nikki at home... You know what, I'll jump in tomorrow. Day Four I don't know what I have gotten myself into. One second I was at home, now I'm a four legged horned creature. I've taken refuge in a cave.I don't even have fingers D:. I should've said "goodbye," to my friends before I left..... I am lost in a distorted world of floating chunks of land and buildings. At least I brought my stuff. In this state, how am I supposed to use magic? I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Day Five I've found out how to use my magic in this form. I concentrate really hard and it comes out of my horn! It's strange. I'm used to it coming out of my hands. Gotta go a yellow thing is coming. Day Six It seems the world isn't distorted looking anymore :). I guess I'll go exploring tomorrow. Day Seven Today was horrible. I accidentally crossed paths with a talking purple baby dragon. How do I know it's a dragon? I've seen dragons before, just none who talk at such a young age.... After he saw me I ran back to the cave. I wonder how I'll sleep tonight knowing that someone saw me. Hopefully I'll survive until the morning. Day Eight I decided to talk to the yellow creature. I'll write tomorrow about the outcome... Here it comes... Day Nine I tried but it ran away. I tried chasing it. I followed the yellow thing into a little town. Then this purple creature that kinda looked like me used some kind of shielding magic to protect the yellow creature. I snapped. It was probably the worst choice ever, but I did it. I brought down a star, but the purple thing looked like it gathered all of its strength and deflected my star! That was the first time anything had done that... It brought four other creatures. Those creatures had amulets on, except for the purple one, it had a tiara. They shot a beam of light at me. All I saw was light. All I felt was pain. It was scary. When it stopped, I was thanking Evan over and over for stopping it. One of them said in a southern accent, "What in tarnation? He's okay?" Another said very shyly, "He looks hurt..." Then another voice said, "How is this possible? The Elements of Harmony---." (Dat cutoff.) Then everything went black. I wasn't sure if I was dead or alive. I didn't really care, just so much pain. When vision came back, I was in a hospital bed. There were doctors and nurses scrambling across the room. I couldn't make out what they were saying. It sounded like they were millions of miles away. When hearing came back I heard a nurse say, "He's so lucky that he doesn't have any severe injuries." A doctor said if I could walk I could leave. So I literally jumped out of bed and bolted for the door. when I left a lot of pedestrians were looking at me strange. Everything went dark. Day Ten As it turns out, I passed out in the middle of the street, but when I woke up the yellow creature was sitting in front of me staring at me. It was holding a bunny. The house was full of animals. I asked, "Who are you, and where am I?" She said shyly, "I'm Fluttershy, and I brought you to my home." I just sit there half listening. Fluttershy said to herself, "I should bring you to Twilight Sparkle, but she is meeting with the princesses... :T" I just take out my journal and start writing. She peeked at what I was writing and when she saw me glance at her she blushed and quickly looked at something else. I heard her whisper to herself, "I shouldn't go snooping in other peoples business." A lot of me wanted to yell, "Snoo PINGAS usual I see, but I said instead, "It's okay, you can read my journal." After she read it, her face was red with embarrassment. She said, "I'm so sorry for nearly killing you. You should've said something." I look at her like: ಠ_ಠ. She said she'd take me to see Twilight Sparkle tomorrow.